


Just Close Your Eyes - alternate chapter 6

by LoriLee (cowgirl65)



Category: Big Valley
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowgirl65/pseuds/LoriLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the NC/17 version of the last chapter of my story 'Just Close Your Eyes'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Close Your Eyes - alternate chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just Close Your Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/288672) by [LoriLee (cowgirl65)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowgirl65/pseuds/LoriLee). 



Jarrod drove the buggy slowly beside the river, taking small sidelong glances at the pretty woman beside him. Neither of them had talked much, but it was a comfortable silence. Elsie didn’t seem on edge at all after what happened between them in the library last night and Jarrod took that as a hopeful sign. He pulled the horse to a stop by a grassy bank and set the brake before he climbed down. He held up his arms to lift Elise out of the buggy and when he set her feet on the ground, he didn’t release her right away. Instead, he bent his head down to kiss her softly on the lips and was pleased when she leaned into the embrace, her hands sliding up his arms. With that encouragement, Jarrod drew out the kiss, in no hurry to relinquish the sweet taste of her.

“I hope I wasn’t presuming too much,” he said with a smile when they finally released each other.

Elsie smiled back and lifted her hand to trace the line of his jaw. “No, Jarrod, you weren’t.”

Jarrod caught her hand and turned it over to place a lingering kiss in her palm. “I love you, you know,” he told her, “and I was hoping you might feel the same way. I know it might be too soon, but I was wondering if you might do me the honour of becoming my wife.” He caught the startled look in her eyes. 

“Jarrod, you can’t,” she protested softly. “I mean, you’re Jarrod Barkley and I’m just a lowly chambermaid.”

“You are a beautiful and intelligent woman,” he corrected as he continued to hold her hand, “one that I have fallen utterly in love with. You make me smile, you make me laugh, you make me feel more complete than I ever thought I could feel. Nothing else matters, as long as you feel the same way.” Elsie smiled and Jarrod could see a glint of tears in her eyes. “I hope those are tears of happiness,” he said lightly.

Elsie nodded, still smiling. “They are, Jarrod. Nothing would make me happier than to become your wife.”

Their lips met again and this time the kiss grew more passionate. Elsie’s lips parted to let Jarrod’s tongue inside and she returned the kiss with equal fervour. Her hands gripped his back and Jarrod was pleasantly surprised when they slipped down to caress his buttocks.

Jarrod ran his fingers through the hair that tumbled around her shoulders. Elsie’s breathing quickened as his hands moved to the top of her dress and started unfastening the buttons one by one.

“If you want me to stop…” he whispered as his lips moved to nibble down her neck, but she shook her head.

“No, Jarrod, I want you. I want to be with you.” She reached up and unbuttoned his shirt as well. The play of her fingers across his chest was more intoxicating than he could have imagined. “I know we shouldn’t, I know I should make you wait until we’re married, but I don’t want to.”

“I think there’s a blanket in the buggy,” he murmured and let her go long enough to retrieve it and lay it out on the grass. He turned back to find she had slipped her dress off the rest of the way and his eyes feasted on the ample breasts pushed up over her corset. He shrugged out of his jacket and shirt and took her in his arms again, his hand sliding up to see if those breasts felt as enticing as they looked. He pulled her down onto the blanket and pushed her back to lie down. Jarrod moved so his body covered hers and he continued to cherish her skin with his lips as he divested her of the rest of her clothing. He caught the suddenly uncomfortable look on her face as he sat up to remove his boots and pants.

“Elsie honey, if you want to wait…”

She shook her head and he lay back down beside her and kissed her softly. “I’ll do my best not to hurt you,” he assured her and she gave him a small smile.

“I’m not worried about that, Jarrod,” she told him. “It’s just… I’m not a virgin,” she finally admitted. “There was this boy back before I left home…”

Jarrod silenced her with a finger on her lips and a gentle smile. “That doesn’t matter. All that matters now is us.” His own breath caught as she responded by slipping her hands into his pants to take them all the way off. She didn’t hesitate to brush by his manhood and it swelled even further at her touch. He saw his own desire mirrored in her eyes as he let his hand travel down her stomach to stroke her soft folds. He started on the outside, his fingers rubbing her between them and then worked his way in. He pulled gently on her inner lips and elicited a soft moan. 

“Oh, Jarrod,” she whispered and he felt his fingers become coated with the wetness of her arousal.

“I want you, Elsie,” he breathed and she wrapped her arms around him to pull him on top.

“Then take me,” she answered.

Jarrod pressed his hard shaft against her entrance and pushed in slowly. He watched the desire grow on her face and didn’t stop until he was embedded completely within her. Elsie gripped his back and lifted her hips as he started to thrust. “I love you,” he murmured as the pleasure built inside of him.

“I love you too.” Elsie’s hips started to match his rhythm and his movements grew faster and faster until he heard Elsie cry his name in ecstasy and his world exploded as he shot his seed inside of her. He showered her face with kisses as they both came down from the heights of climax and rolled off to hold her close, determined to never let her go.

*

Silas smiled in satisfaction as he saw Jarrod kiss Elsie after helping her out of the buggy when they arrived back at the house. The couple was meant to be together and it pleased him to see two deserving people so happy with each other.

Then he sighed. It was time to start searching for a new chambermaid.


End file.
